


【DMC乙女】空中花园

by Arnoldiinya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V乙女, 私设有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnoldiinya/pseuds/Arnoldiinya
Summary: 架空背景，兽人设定，Vx你，乙女向。文中部分诗句化用聂鲁达作品。
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【DMC乙女】空中花园

【1】

你记得V去年秋天的模样。苍白的身体，脸上一片平静。他背对墙壁，倚靠在地下室薄暮的昏暗中，稍微转过头，他把忧郁的网洒向你。那一刻，你仿佛可以写出最哀伤的诗篇。

【2】

你的童年和少女时代，在别人听来也是很乏味的。父母是有钱的乡绅世家，有几座工厂和许多田产。虽然他们后来离异，但不影响你过着典型的乡间贵族式生活，夏天你要去大城市歇暑，参加音乐会、艺术节。你曾带着相机，把一个月中的整个星期花在沿海岸线写生摄影上，海边风光宜人，同行的女模特儿也很漂亮。这期专题拍摄很讨杂志社喜欢，你就这么入了行，大学还没毕业已经是一名相当不错的拍照师。

后来你做了时装大咖的助理。但你难以理解时装这种观念，好好的衣服不被需要，而你被要求按照时尚独裁者的意思趴在地上，或者跪着甚至跳起来，匆匆忙忙按下快门。你觉得这很傻，就辞职了。

你回到住了很久的城市公寓，又接到父亲去世的讣告。你回乡下老家葬了他，然后坐在律师跟前听他的遗嘱。他给你和前妻留了不少东西。这个男人有资格浪漫风流，你了解他，并不多在意。但你意外地得知，他在更偏远的乡下还有一处房产，连你母亲都不知道。

你一边看附在遗嘱后的信，一边问律师，“您的意思是，他开车经过那座小镇，和一个在街边卖花的姑娘相互一见如故。而等他再去那里时，那姑娘已经不在，死于肺炎？”

律师说：“是的，您的父亲很难过，而他当时已经与你母亲有了婚约。他想要纪念这烟火一瞬的爱情，在当地买了幢房子，只留给你。那里风景很好，四季如春，人敦厚善良，你要是在城里呆得腻烦了，可以去度个假、放松放松情绪。”

你用难以置信的表情摇头，“他真是有心了…”

财产移交的手续很快办完，律师有个手脚麻利的助手，那是个猫科兽人，纤细、颀长，眼瞳反射着精干敏捷的光。

“需要我替您叫计程车吗？”兽人助理礼貌地问。

“好的，谢谢。”你微笑道。

他非常绅士地替你拿包，送你到事务所楼下。你上了车，透过后视镜看到他还站在路边没走。似乎知道你在打量，他朝计程车离去的方向，向你鞠躬道别。

“真好。”你喃喃地说。

司机看你一眼，再瞄一眼后视镜，“嗯，毛色雪白，真是只漂亮的畜生。”

你反感地抿嘴，但没多说什么。

兽人的力量、智慧甚至超越人类，但社会地位与普通的鸡鸭牛羊相差无几。你曾到专关押兽人的监狱做专题拍摄，因着一位邻居的兽佣曾在那里呆过七年，对你说起关于冤枉、污蔑的事，还有人类无处安放的暴虐心。你因此冒犯了一些人，又因为家庭出身，你的工作没丢。但你现在不用看任何人的脸色了。

车离开熟悉的红墓市，插入七十六号国道，于两天后的星期天的傍晚穿过一片被刈干净的麦田。乡间的夜晚很有些凉意，草木上有白白的露水。秋天带着落叶的声音到来。

【3】

那幢木质结构的房子，模样比你想象中的好看。你天性浪漫的父亲生前有定期叫人打理，但里边不曾住过人，没星星的深夜似的空空如也。你是艺术工作者，但不是专业的装修设计师。你当场就燃起要对房子施展魔法的雄心壮志，但还是缺乏勇气，自己要些时间促成这一伟大的心愿。

你在镇上找一家旅馆住下，写下你需要的人力物力。资金充足，这些对你来说不成问题，但你之后觉着这房子应该以更温和、更有人情味的形式被装点。于是你花了整个晚上做设计，从墙纸颜色到院落该种什么花。由于那种令人雀跃的，像是有一百只蝴蝶在身体里舞动的内在喜悦，这样的激情促使你感受不到丝毫熬夜的困倦。

不过，镇上加油站的职工告诉你，镇里没有你所说的清洁公司、家政公司。

“女士，先允许我对您父亲的去世表示哀悼，但，你花一笔钱雇用清洁工和装修工人，不如直接买下一个兽人，性价比很好。你瞧…”他指向正在给一辆皮卡车加油的兽人，身型高大但表情温和的熊族兽人，“他是皮特，我前年买回来的。他再不被出售，就要…嗯，商人都不喜欢无法制造经济效益的东西。所以皮特很感激我，干活认真，我感到生活轻松不少。”

你曾想过买一个兽人，但不是作为奴隶、佣人。大自然的想法常令人摸不透，而摄影的本质是拍摄光，你总要花时间等待，寻找一样充分反映光的媒介。这时你常常希望有个人分担这些时光，兽人就很好。他们知道自己为什么而活，能忍受一切艰苦。

加油站的职工给你一个地址。三公里远的地方有个商人，他年轻时在军队做指挥官，现在从事兽人买卖。因各种原因不再具有作战能力的兽人，被强制退役后，其中一部分将作为廉价劳动力，充当人类的佣奴。

“我不是很喜欢肌肉发达的类型，那看上去太有侵略性。”

商人一边听，一边记录你的要求，说：“小姐，您要晓得，能上战场的兽人，可不是那种油光水滑的小猫咪。”

你点头，“好吧，您尽量替我找一个性格相对文静，但有点力气的。”

他用不会令人讨厌的商务式微笑调侃道：“您像是在挑情人，我争取给遂了你的心愿。”

你有些脸红，附近被关在笼子里的兽人朝你勾起眉眼，也不是那么具有讽刺意味。你表现像个小孩，逞强来到大人的世界。

老板提一盏煤油灯，带你到地下室。

“我这儿有些夜行性的兽人，他们过去是潜伏、侦察和突袭的专家。当然，现在他们都听您的，只有您能带他们去瓦尔哈拉。”

“您的嘴可真讨人喜欢，先生。”

老板欣然一笑，嵌入墙体的烛台逐一亮起。你看到一双双绿的、金的和蓝的眼睛自黑暗出现。你不自在地受到他们的注视，因见你光顾而表示期待又含着厌恶的复杂眼色。

曾是战士的兽人们，如今凄凉地蛰伏地下，这般环境令你触景伤情。但全部买下他们是不可能的，你只能让其中一人不再把生命折耗在这里。

“这个兽人，蛇族的，曾是个狙击手，但在一次高地战里伤了腿，很严重，医不好。”老板站在尽头的一个笼子前，向你介绍，“除了是个瘸子，他其他方面都符合您的要求——不多话，看上去苗条、漂亮，当过兵自然也是有力气的。”

他转头看你，深绿的火焰在他眼里缓慢燃烧。时间纷纷坠落他灵魂的水面。你溺毙者一般拧紧衣领，皱眉。

“就他了…”你对老板说。

【4】

****我曾孤单如隧道，群鸟飞离我身，** **

****而夜以其强大的侵袭攻占了我。** **

****为了存活，我锻造你如一件武器，** **

****如我弓上之箭，如我弹弓上的石头。** **

【5】

露珠闪闪的早晨，远处淙淙的河水声仿佛空谷足音。

你睡在一张铺在书房地上的绒毯，被他缓慢地摇醒。苍白的黑发兽人蹲在你身边，用低沉磁性的声音对你说，该起来吃早餐了。

被你带回这幢木屋后，他先是诧异于你直接摘了自己的项圈，再被你塞一卷设计图纸，听你絮絮叨叨吩咐先收拾哪里，再收拾哪里。

你早就想过自己不需要奴隶、佣人，而是想有一个可以分享时光的伙伴。于是你如实告诉他了，他当时表现得吃惊，念诗似的吟了一句——小姐，您可真是个古怪的生命体。

绝大多数兽人对人类都怀有一种敢怒不敢言的偏见，你工作时体会得多了，竟觉得他这句话怪可爱的。

昨天一整天，你们把厨房和书房大概收拾出来了，累了可以去煮一壶咖啡，热几片华夫饼，再去书房坐坐。

今天早上，他给你准备了两个煎蛋，一杯加了奶粉的速溶麦片。

“你吃了吗？”你坐在厨房的料理台上，问他。

他站在你对面，背靠着冰箱，手里端一杯咖啡。“当然。”他说。小口呡一下，他又问你，“您是否介意我继续像现在这样与您平视？”

“你又为什么要仰望我呢？还有，把敬称去了，你不是我养的小白脸。”

他听得有些怔了。你感觉他冷血动物特有的，那一副浮薄又漂亮的假面凝固似的，呆呆地插在一件扣到脖子的衬衣上面。

吃过早餐，你开车带他回了红墓市，因着小镇没像样的书城。

“你…”十根指头捏着方向盘，你迟疑不决地说，“我不觉得老板对你的称呼是对的，虽然有些冒昧，但我不觉得你本名叫‘维特’。”

他盯着挡风玻璃前，那些一直飘悬在空中的雾和露，“我可以是任何人，只要您想。”

“这可不行。”你忍不住踩了刹车。

白茫茫的雾气横贯在马路上，车又停在雾里。

“我的意思是，我需要一个自信的、独立的，终归有那么点力气的伙伴。”你对他说，“我等你告诉我，你真正的名字。”

他又一次陷入沉默。

鸭跖草从叶腋下静静抽出蓝色小花。忧郁的花几乎都见不得阳光，早上的绽放都是从暗夜里戴露开过来的。很像心事，往往只有自己懂，却不能轻易吐露。

他看着路边像刚从染缸里浸出来的小蓝花，三片花瓣，花蕊金黄。他微微叹息着，征询你的意见，自己需要一副便于行走的拐杖。

在书城，你们一起挑选书籍。你无意发现他的手生得很美，修长又丰润，指甲甲尖圆滑而带着珍珠似的光泽。你盯着这双手，看它们一页一页摩挲纸张。

“你也喜欢书，对吧？”你问。

他对你笑，深绿的眼中有一种激情。“是的。”

你欢喜地眨眼，“我尤其爱看神话或魔幻题材的。”

他继续说：“很荣幸，和您的爱好又一致了。不知您是否看过维多利亚时代的画，《亚瑟王在阿瓦隆的最后日子》。”

“当然，那是画家花了足足十八年时间打造的梦幻杰作。垂死的亚瑟躺在那里，被三位女王用魔法守护。”

“但实际上，魔法并不存在。这个世界，充满重工业、科技、理性、战争。就像《物种起源》给了神学致命一击，很难有学术性的神学语言诠释方式，可以弥补信仰关切与理性怀疑之间的分裂。”

“可…”

“是的。”他罕有地打断你的话，继续以诗人般的口吻说着，“许多艺术家想要回到旧日的信仰和秩序中，于是制造大量幻想，以水粉、以旋律、以文字。世界越是变得唯物，就越是要多画一些天使出来，对吗？”

他对你微笑。那双天鹅一般优美的手从书架上抽出克里斯蒂娜·罗塞蒂的诗集，他低声念读她的《歌》——

“我再也见不到地面的青荫，

觉不到雨露的甜蜜。

我再也听不到夜莺的歌喉

在黑夜倾吐悲啼。

在悠久的坟墓中迷惘，

阳光不升起也不消翳。

我也许，也许我还记得你，

我也许把你忘记。”

尽管四周不停有人走过，小孩子的喊声像贩子叫卖——这些嘤嘤嗡嗡的纷乱对你全不存在，你专注地盯着他，竟被迷住了。

你抚摸与那双凝有魔力的手相关联的那张脸，有些心悸、忐忑。

他深绿的眸子凝定在你身上，安静地眨动，露出一个极为温和耐心的神色。

【6】

和他相互认识的第二天，秋天稍往深处又去一点。他站在院落的梧桐树下，晨曦中他的身影变得滋味悠长。没有多少刻意，但他确实一点点融入了你的心里。

他捡起一片绯红的落叶，一边夹在书里，对你说，“小姐，您可以叫我V。”

【7】

房子的内容慢慢变得充实。

串门的邻居拉开门走进浓浓月色里，V和你忙着打扫餐桌。

V说：“我原以为您会反感和谁来往，又或者，干脆让我到别处待着不让人看见。”

你回忆邻人们向V投去的眼神，还好，没有太露骨的排斥。这一点比城里人好。你拍打拍打衣襟上的糕点碎屑，“这房子已经不是我一个人的了，我把你藏起来做什么？”

现在，这是V第三次陷入一种近乎静止的怔愣中。心情有它自己的风格和倾吐要求，不是每次都能设法让它变成语言，并百分之百反映个人的意识，传递精神上的东西。

夜晚行路行到时间更深处，往头上摸一把，手心湿漉漉的。白露含秋，晶莹的内心剔透，折射出诗歌的韵。

你们在林间散步。他指向天空，孤傲的大火星渐渐往西退去，大地每个毛孔都纳入凉爽。

感到心情惬意，你被他牵住手，站在湖边，单脚站在木头系船柱上。面前是铺了一层碎银的水光。同时感觉到蛇类的体温偏凉，似乎被秋的节气打磨得无比匀净清爽。你想起些字句，说：

“旋转、漂泊的夜，眼睛的挖掘者。

让我们看有多少星星粉碎在池塘里。”

他马上回应道：“巴勃罗，人民的诗人。他走私幻想，文字轻盈、浪漫，又遥远。”

你遗憾地摇头，“难道诗的世界不该离得远些吗，你瞧瞧现在的世道。真的，我觉得再去拍那些时装秀、发布会真是贬低了自己。我也曾试着给《地理人文》拍摄一组日历照片，编辑竟认为我把兽人小孩放在镜头中央的做法太野了。”

“您可以趁机写点什么，专门写给那些怀有艺术梦想的学生看。他们大都热血沸腾，清洁、脆弱，经常发表激动人心的幼稚见解。”

“你不怕我把你这句话告诉别人？”

“不，您不会。您不具备那种同一性，喜欢那些人熟悉的舒服的东西。另外我还想补充，那些孩子的见解，大多讨兽人喜欢。”

“意思是，你迷上我咯？”

他仿佛一时还不能消化你如此突兀的发言，像是看到月色，突然绽开了裂痕。

见他呆愣着，你多少觉得自己自作多情了，有些羞赧地低下头，松开他的手，回到岸边。

一路往房子走，孩子聚在路边，在石桌子上做竖蛋的试验，和半年前春天时玩的一样。他们偶尔抬头看你和V。

V拄着拐杖，走路并不像常人那样四平八稳，但他瘦、高，笔直，整洁，他不说，没有人以为他是兽人。象征距离的项圈从一开始就被你摘走。

路过加油站，那个熊族兽人，皮特，你看到一位卡车司机和他起了争执，似乎是找零出了问题。无论皮特是否数错了钱，但他不应该趴在地上，默默承受粗暴的拳打脚踢。

无人上前，V也拉住你。其原因人人皆知又无可奈何。

****我的渴望** ** ****，** ** ****我无尽的烦恼，我游移不定的路。** **

****流动着永恒渴望，继之以疲惫，** **

****继之以无穷苦痛的黑暗的河床。** **

空气中弥散着呛人的难受味道。V抚摸自己光裸的脖颈，对你说：“报复的时刻已到临，而我爱你。”

【8】

朋友给你物色了新的工作。那家杂志社的老板并不是那种咄咄逼人的商人，总把叫“消费者”和“大众舆论”的两种东西挂在嘴上。你心想这是理想的上司，自己很可能不会再被利润、曝光率、订单这些玩意儿赶去一个千篇一律的大箩筐里。

V支持你，但没有和你一起离开去大城市。

他坐在桌边，膝头放着书，不时呷一两口咖啡。他和这间房子融为一体了，却不是喧宾夺主的那种。你回忆你们短暂的相处，那些看上去充满幻想又不切实际的对话，绝不是平常、平淡的，而是宝贵的艺术素材、精神粮食。

邻人们总探讨天气、收成，谁家生小孩，城市里的人也爱谈政府计划和大明星。你得不到艺术，得不到梦，现实把音乐之声都掐灭了，把你关到一个箱子里。

临走时，你留下三张信用卡，支持V留在这里，继续做这幢屋子的灵魂。

一个月后，你得以在新工作中抽出喘息的时间，迫不及待地驱车去找V，并恍然明白父亲为何购置那幢房子，一直小心翼翼地藏着她，爱护她。

被社会的潮流推动，市场对艺术的杀伤力比任何东西的都厉害，还有别的很多事情也是无法被把握的。你的生活——大众世界的生活——按照平均口味设计，个人卑微的选择权摆在那里，爱与不爱都被艰难约束着。可在这里，依然存在供自己起舞的一片天地，天使可以随便吹奏歌曲。

V仿佛知道你会回来。他熬了汤，在点心的馅里加了一点蜜渍的桂花。

梧桐树下，他拄着你买给他的深色拐杖，天生的优雅包裹在大衣里，被风吹起来。你远远嗅到一丝微凉的甘甜。然后你鸟儿一样飞向他。

****我阴暗的心依然找寻你，** **

****我爱你快活的身体，轻松、纤细的声音。** **

****甜美而坚定的黑蝴蝶，** **

****如同麦田和太阳，罂粟与水。** **

****

****今夜我可以写出最灿烂的诗篇。** **


End file.
